warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nursery
__NOWYSIWYG__ Nurseries are dens in the Clan camp where queens and their kits liveRevealed in Into the Wild, page 32. Description Nurseries are usually the most protected of all dens in a camp, and in case of a raid, warriors will do anything to protect it.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 16 She-cats move to the nursery shortly before giving birth, and stay there until their kits are apprenticed, after which they become warriors againRevealed in Into the Wild, page 48. The care of the kits is shared by all the queens. Some queens decide not to return to warrior duties; instead, they remain in the nursery to help and supervise the other queens and kits and feed kits when their mother cannot.Such as Daisy or Goldenflower Clan Nurseries In the Forest ThunderClan Nursery :ThunderClan's nursery is protected by a wall of brambles, has a distinct milky smellRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509, and has deep nests of moss and heather as beddingsRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 2. This nursery has another exit from the camp behind it, next to the dirt place, though it is usually not used.Revealed in Midnight, page 124 It was the base of some attacks from ShadowClan.Such as ShadowClan's raid in Into the Wild, pages 192-195 ShadowClan Nursery :ShadowClan's nursery is in a hollow, shielded by a thorn bush. The scent of milk comes from inside.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 58 WindClan Nursery :WindClan's nursery is under the gorse thicket that is surrounding the camp and is near to the elders' den.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 30 RiverClan Nursery :RiverClan's nursery is next to a shallow part of the river, and the kits inherit their love of water and learn how to swim quickly.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 43 There are feathers woven into the branches of the roof and along the edges are sparkling rocks and shells from the river.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 42 :In Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluefur notices the RiverClan nests are made of sticks that look oddly uncomfortable.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 416 Crookedjaw states if the river were to flood, the nests would float. When Mistyfoot's kits are swept away, they are rescued from the river by Fireheart and Graystripe.Described in Forest of Secrets, pages 121-124 In the Gorge SkyClan Nursery :SkyClan's nursery is a deep, red-brown cave, protected by a massive red boulder. Inside the cave are a row of small claw across larger marks on a column of stoneRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 196. At first, Firestar thinks that they are kit marks across the queen's scratches, then discovers that they were actually from rats who had driven the original SkyClan from the gorge. After they defeated the rats, Leafdapple scratches over the marks, making them unseen.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 476 By the Lake ThunderClan Nursery :ThunderClan's nursery is under the biggest bramble thicket from a tree at the top of the stone hollow. The nests are made out of moss. ShadowClan Nursery :ShadowClan's nursery is under low hanging brambles and pine tree branches. It is noted to have the lowest branches and be near the middle of the camp next to the apprentices' den and near to the elders' den so they are the most protected.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 62 RiverClan Nursery :RiverClan's nursery is made of brambles near a tree beside the stream. Often there is a patch of sunlight just outside.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 48-49 WindClan Nursery :WindClan's nursery is a gorse bush against a boulder.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 36 Nursery Residents Note: Queens are listed in the Allegiances of the respective book unless otherwise stated. An * seen by a cat's name indicates they were apprenticed during the book and therefore left the nursery. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild ''Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Fire and Ice ''Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Series Midnight ''Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Moonrise ''Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Series The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Sunrise ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Fading Echoes ''Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. ''Night Whispers ''Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans Battles of the Clans ''Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens were revealed in this book In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest ''Note: No Ancient ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan or Modern ShadowClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Bluestar's Prophecy ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''SkyClan's Destiny Crookedstar's Promise ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. In the The Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods Return to the Clans In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue'' See Also *Kit *Queen *Mates *Camp References and Citations Category:Clan Life